xoxo Gossip Girl
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Gossip Girl moves from the Upper East-Side to Westchester. Including Blair, Serena, Chuck, Nate, Dan and Jenny. Looks like BOCD is in for a little surprise and maybe a new ruler. Fights will break out. Relationships will be questioned. Secrets will be kept and exchanged. But there's no such thing as 'secrets' with Gossip Girl around. Things are bound to change. - xoxo Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl moves from the Upper East-side to West Chester. Blair Waldorf,Serena Vander-woodsen,Chuck Bass, Nate, Dan and Jenny Humphrey attend BOCD. They think they an just take over with a snap of their fingers. But Massie & the PC can too.  
Looks like Gossip Girl will have even More Gossip......

* * *

**Hope you like it:) REVIEW!!**

**and yes the soccer boys + Landon is in it:)**

**xoxox**

**gabby**


	2. Details

**Massie Block:** **ALPHA** of **BOCD**, and can get whatever she wants when she wants it. She's gawt BOCD handled without lifting her perfect French-manicured fingers. But she may have to lift them once some unexpected people roll in to West Chester New York, Along with some Gossip but it just wont stop if you want it to.&& Gossip Girl gets all the dirt awn everyone.

**Alicia Rivera;** Still beta. Gossip is her thing. But she may have to compete with the Gossip Queen. Uh-Oh looks like Gossip Girl has a challenger.

**Dylan Marvil:** Lost awl of her weight, well the weight she wanted to loose. But will awl the panicking cause her to gain it back???

**Claire Lyons:** Gossip Girl seems to have all the deets awn her and Cam's break up last year, But she doesn't know that Gossip Girl keeps an eye awn her relationships.  
looks like Claire & her relationship may have to stay awn the DL.

**Kristen Gregory:** Perfect in almost every way, once Gossip Girl rolls into town Gossip Girl wont make her seem pur-fectt at awl. looks like the **Pretty Committee have a Gossip column to take down.**

**Derrick Harrington:** Haw-test guy awn BOCD campus but will he have to fight even harder to gain love from Massie once the new kids come? Or maybe he Will fall for someone else....

Josh Hotz: Alicia and him are the cuh-utest couple but it may all change from Gossip Girl...

**Cam Fisher:** With Claire keeping there relation ship awn the DL, is it even a relationship???

**Kemp Hurley:** GG(Gossip Girl) makes him seem like a huge perv, but is it a bad thing when it's true???

**Plovert:** Everything and Everyone is changing but does it mean he has to too?

**Landon Crane:** New cutie at BOCD he's dating Massie or at least that's what he want everyone to think.....

**Blair Waldorf:** Popular Blair aalways comes awn top of everything. Or so she thinks,  
but we will find out once Her group and Massie's fight to the finish, well at least fight until one group is declared and LBR....

**Serena Van Der Woodsen:** She gets everything she wants,hm sounds just like _Massie_. But she's also nice, now she's leaning more towards _Claire_. Stunning isn't always easy. S always seems to get herself into all sorts of trouble, especially with her best friend, B, but she is going to have to try harder in West Chester....

**Jenny Humphrey:** Sweet Jenny Humphrey has a big heart. But Massie is ready and waiting to trample all over it with her Marc by Marc Jacobs heels. Jenny may have to change if she wants to fit in.....

**Chuck Bass:** Ultimate player. So he wont have much trouble fitting in at BOCD.  
But Derrick and his friends are certenly nawt going to let that happen, but do they have a choice?

**Nate Archibald:** Everyone awn the Upper East Side thinks he's the Prince of all their dreams, but here in West Chester Derrick Harrington & Landon Crane rules the school.

**Dan Humphrey:** He loves writing but he keeps it secret. Will one of BOCD's ALPHA'S or one of their friends be-friend him so they can leak his stuff && take him down for good??

**_Gossip Girl_:** Oh how she or He loves Gossip. Gossip is like _food,water and Air_. Looks like him/her gossip is going to be getting even more Juicy er in WestChester. **_You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl._**

* * *

XOXOX

gabby


	3. Update on Story

I'm back! Well sorta. Okay so I haven't updated any of my stories in years. literally. Anyways. I've never even got a chance to put up an actual chapter for_' xoxo_ _Gossip Girl._ Well I've decided that I'm going to start updating my stories again! yay! haha. Ya' know since it's summer. (:

Here's the thing. The reason I never put up a chapter for the Clique/Gossip Girl story was mainly because I couldn't think of anything to write. So, I'm thinking of having a co-writer for this story. If you want to co-write with me, feel free to Private Message me or whatever.

Okay, Bye (:

-there will be updates on all of my stories shortly.


End file.
